Entrapment
by Tahti
Summary: Not!Jack series. This time, she wants to be him. Make him feel what it's like to be her when they are together.


_A/N: Another kind of kinky... ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** NO offence meant, it's all flattery and as a fantasy scenario, should be considered a compliment. If the idea of exploring fantasy about not-Jack offends you, stop reading right now._

_------------------------------------------------------  
_

"What the fuck… _What the fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

His eyes, groggy from sleep, come to full alert when he opens them to her securing the knot on the bedpost in her hotel room. She specifically asked him to stay over, using her best seductive purr, going to sleep by his side like a lover would and praying to whatever saint patron of sluts would listen that her plan wouldn't fail. Blinking in confusion, his sleepy yet wary frown is even cuter seen in person when he wakes up to find the silk ropes wrapped around his wrists, in a way that doesn't allow a whole lot of movement, just after she gently coaxes his arms above his head to seize the moment and bind them together.

"Alice!" There's genuine alarm in his voice. "Fuck! What's going on?!"

"Shh…" she puts a finger to his lips, feeling even more amused and triumphant than she anticipated. "_Relax_," she smirks.

"Take that off, right now!"

He's actually… scared, she can see that behind the blaze of fury in his eyes. There are possibly a number of scenarios running through his head of just how defiant wantonness could backfire on him right now… They are strangers afterall and he actually knows much less about her than the other way around. Alice smiles, admiring her handiwork of his large, sturdy frame tugging at the restraints.

"Uh-uh," she shakes her head, inching her face closer to his so that she can feel his puffs of heavy breath. "Just trust me." That's what he told her. She brushes her hair across his sculpted pecs.

"Trust…! Shit!" He exclaims, pulling hard at the rope. Those practical classes in high school weren't for nothing, Alice thinks, congratulating herself on not skipping the one in sailor knots.

"Alice." He adopts a firm but calmer tone. A studied calm. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't? I think I've learnt from the best…"

It's true. She wants to be him for once, wants to experience the rush of what she only got little glimpses of: total control over that naturally dominant man. And drive him out of control. Not that she knows what her next move should be other than she's absolutely delighted to have the strong, hairy body to play with for as long as she decides to. She straddles his sheet-covered hips and very slowly runs a fingertip down his sternum to his navel, to the trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the satin.

"What do you want," he licks his lips and tries a different approach. "Do you want to lead this? Is that what this is about? We can do that."

"Nice try, stud."

"Just tell me what you want, Alice, and I'll give it to you," He's good, she's got to give him that. His eyes open wide and earnest like a loyal dog's. "But I can't do that if I'm tied up."

"Maybe…" she plants her hands by his sides, hovering over him, her nipples flirting with the hair on his chest. "…I don't want to be given anything." Very slowly, she slithers downwards, purposely rubbing her breasts against his stomach. "Maybe… I want to take it."

She watches him carefully, aware that she's stepping on thin ice here but the idea is too tempting to pass up… He takes a deep breath, something shifting in his eyes, from determination to curiosity, from anger to lust.

"I'll untie you if you really want me to." _Great, that wasn't a very smart move._ For one long moment he's silent, like he's trying to weigh his options, and Alice thinks she can hear the thumps of her heart.

"No."

_You won't be smirking like that by the time I'm done with you._

It's hard to say if it's genuine or an act, if he's only humoring her with compliance only to figure his way out of the… arrangement. Either way, by the time Alice is satisfied that he can't take any more, all moodiness and all cheekiness will be long forgotten, she hopes. Extra insurance never hurts: she tightens the scarlet knots.

"You're enjoying this power trip, aren't you," he snorts, seemingly relaxed, or resigned, when in fact there's still tension beneath it, she can see it the veins bulging across his forearms. And in fact… yes, she enjoys it a lot. "You should have just told me."

"Oh, I enjoy being on the receiving end alright, if you couldn't tell."

It's her turn to smirk. However briefly, she has just made him question his ability to read her kind like an open book. Good. A little mystery will keep him coming back. She doesn't want to appear predictable to him, it's not like they are becoming good _friends_.

"You know how I love to be owned?" She reassures nevertheless, captivated by the mixture of question and exclamation marks in his intelligent eyes that follow her every single move. _By you_, she doesn't add, that goes without saying. "I want to own too. You of all people should understand," she smiles, grazing her fingernails over his nipple while pinching one of her own at the same time.

There, finally. A sharp intake of air and she knows she's got more and more of his attention… If she hasn't scripted this out before, she knows her next step now.

"You could have just asked," he tells her, his tone just a note lower as he watches her knead her breast seemingly without much purpose while her fingers wander through his chest hair. He's still wary even if appreciating the view. It's quite wonderful.

"You wouldn't have let me…" she muses, thinking how beautiful he looks with the flickers of early morning sunshine that seep through the shutters playing on his face, how striking his golden-hued skin is against the white sheets. And her own pale body, she notices, pressing her palm to his upper chest.

"Sooner or later, you'd take over… flip me around and fuck me hard… Not that it's a bad thing," she grins.

It's a very good thing but she wants to take her time exploring, wants to delight in ever single square inch of the body before her without having to gulp him in greed, in haste and not nearly getting enough.

"But this time, mister…" Alice just loves the way his lips part slightly when her hand dips casually between her legs, the back of it barely brushing his groin - "You'll be the one begging."

"You think you can pull it off, huh?"

"Aw. Don't forget that we are just the same." Alice grins and puts the finger she just pulled from between her damp folds into her mouth only to release it with a pop. She's playing more confident than she really is but if he can tell, he's starting to enjoy it, the sudden flare of his nostrils and the smallest of tugs at the ropes more telling than any words he's still refusing to give her. If she plays this right, it won't be long before he demands she releases him again only not to escape her this time but to touch her.

"Don't tell me you haven't done this before," she pulls back enough to give him a good view of her pussy, thighs open as she arches her back lazily. "_Is_ there anything you haven't done before?"

"No other chick has had the nerve to assault me," he sneers. "I've got to give you that."

"How sweet. I'm your first at _something_!"

Slowly, she moves towards his feet, taking the sheet with her and revealing all of his magnificent body. His semi erect cock nestled against the wild tangle of dark hair immediately gets her attention. She can't decide if she wants to tease him into full erection before she even comes close to touching it or if she wants to swallow him whole while it would still be feasible.

"I can see you're enjoying yourself…"

"Morning glory," he cuts her off with cocky, challenging grin. He's going to make her work for it, or that's what he thinks and Alice bites her lower lip to hold back her victorious smile. She's affecting him and hard.

"So tell me…out of the things you haven't done… any special fantasies? Or are there no more uncharted territories for you?"

Lazily but not aimlessly Alice's hand goes back to stroking herself…

"Why don't you find out?"

Excellent. If he wants her to interrogate him, this will work even better with her plan.

"You like to watch, don't you?"

Alice recalls the intensity of his gaze directed to the connection of their bodies while he fucked her on the beach, the hunger and delight tensing up his handsome features as he spread her legs for a long hard look. Or when he demanded to see her breasts, the first time, in the upclass hotel yard… God, how did she go from a prim and proper business woman with a few dirty fantasies to a shameless whore in days?? Yeah, _him_. As hard as it is to pry her eyes off and away from admiring the full view of his body stretched out and seemingly calm, she kneels up, legs open, towering over his torso.

"You like to see your woman spiral into abandon… And not miss a beat." Inches from his face, she smears her juices over the swollen flesh. "My pussy is so hot for you…," Alice whispers, and though her own touch is pleasurable, it's the set of his jaw that gives her the biggest rush. "Can you smell it?"

"Alice…," he speaks in that seductive low voice that has worked like a charm on her every time before. "I'll make you feel so good… You know I can."

"_This_ feels good," she smirks at his manipulation attempts. "I know what does it for you. That you can drive me crazy. Look what you've turned me into."

It's true, she's high on her own hormones, running her hands all over her body and longing for his touch but she longs to see him trash about in the sheets when she shreds his control to pieces more. Carefully avoiding any other skin on skin contact, she bends down to kiss him on the mouth and he responds, surprisingly or not, no doubt fully aware of his skill when he sucks on her upper lip.

"Mhmmm…" she moans, the taste of his saliva making her wetter, his unshaven face scratching her lips. "That's right, play along, charmer and I may be good to you."

There's a flicker of agreement in his eyes when she lowers herself to lightly rub her wet pussy against his stomach, letting him feel the heat and want he inspires and he exhales slowly, still clinging to his resolution but the grip less and less determined… When Alice moves down his body again and her lips press to the tip of his still not fully erect cock, the small jerk of his hips says it all.

"You know what else you like to watch? This," and she swallows him whole, relaxing her throat as best she can, the sharp _Oh, Fuck!_ nearly throwing her off focus.

Her mouth full of the supple, warm flesh, she buries her nose in his musky smelling pubic hair. It's pretty damn amazing what a turn on it can be to suck on a man, a man like him, Alice doesn't even question anymore how can it pool in so much very real pleasure deep within her body. She's always wanted to fit all of him in her mouth and has never been able to, he's never let her savor him and taste and lick for as long as she pleases. It's always been on his terms and as correctly and quickly as he has discovered her genuine liking for giving head, he doesn't yet know just how much she can relish it…

He tastes like sex and smells like soap and bed linen and fresh sweat, the night before ending in an actual shower and him taking the bed like it's his own, comfortably and easily, with one arm stretched out and the other draped loosely around her like she's his casual property.

"Tell me," she releases his growing cock when she can't accommodate the full length in her mouth any longer. "Would you like to watch me doing this to another man?"

This strikes a nerve, his eyes narrowing like a predator's watching his prey. Whether it's arousal the mental image provokes or possessiveness, she's not sure.

"I told you, Alice…," he breathes out. "I don't care."

"Would you?"

"Maybe."

Both, then. Possessiveness and arousal. He would enjoy the view because he knows he'll always be the Alpha to another man's Beta. That she would always rank him as number one. Her, and any woman he's ever fucked.

"Have you done this? A threesome?" He lets out a breathy chuckle as she nuzzles the delicate skin of his balls. With her butt sticking out in the air, Alice holds on to his thighs and hips, her hands stroking the straining muscle. "More?"

She doesn't think any answer will come at all when the silence extends into minutes, the minutes she busies herself with running her tongue languidly down his hip bone, down his groin again, flicking it softly over the beautifully bulging vein -

"Yeah."

The blasé but dark tone… It's entirely possible he's toying with her again.

Or he might be telling the truth and the idea of it, of seeing him watching in concentration and then taking over… She swirls her tongue around his navel, trying do decipher the look in his eyes. It's another one of her fantasies that he's tossing back at her, regaining the supremacy even as he's bound and physically at her mercy, the clever bastard.

"Yes? How about watching me with a woman here? Would you like that? Have you done that?"

The muscle in his stomach tightens against her chin, making her smile. Oh, the hard texture of his body is such a treat. And a giveaway.

"Because… mister, I have."

"Yeah?"

Taking advantage of her temporary upper hand, Alice nibs her way up to one of his nipples, up to his armpit where she breathes him in, coarse hair and all.

"Mhm. How would you like the two of us… giving you all of our attention?"

Oh, he would. His hands curl into fists around the ropes that restrain him.

"So that's your fantasy?"

"Not a fantasy."

"With me… it is," she just loves the way he's still fighting her. "But you can have it. You will get it as long as you give me what I want…"

"Turn around, Alice, I'll give it to you. Let me suck on your pussy."

"Are you making demands now, loverboy?" She stands up to move off the bed, enjoying the panicked widening of his eyes. "I don't think you're in any position to..."

His _please_ comes out barely audible when she crouches down at his feet, his gorgeous cock hard, flushed and reaching up against his stomach.

"What did you say?"

"Fuck, Alice! You know what you want!"

"Oh yes," she agrees casually, stroking his calves, the beautiful legs of a lifetime runner. "And that is to get to know my not so little fucktoy up and down, inside out," she murmurs, taking his big toe into her mouth, his _finally_ frustrated face a sight to behold, as she's already planning out the _inside out_ exploration.

Sucking on man's feet has never been her real or fantasy priority but his are just like everything else about him, big, manly and irresistible. She dips the tip of her tongue to the soft skin between his toes, tickling and smiling at his struggle to stay put.

"So tell me… would you like it if there were two of me, one blowing you and the other one feeding you a pussy?" Oh, he's just a man and they all entertain the idea. This particular scenario clearly pulls the right strings very effectively.

"One you is perfectly enough for _that_," he shoots back. "Come here, Alice. Fuck your little game."

She bites back a giggle, his anguish amusing on top of being exciting.

"Oh, but there would be four hands, two pairs of boobs and… quite a selection of orifices for you to play with," she grins, running her hands up his legs.

"You could watch us kiss your cum into each other's mouth…" She crawls back between his legs, using his moment of distraction to spread them open before he has a chance to fight her. Not that he tries to.

"You've seen too much porn," he chuckles but pulls back one leg to make room for her to dab kisses up his inner thigh.

"And you would know... How, exactly?" God, she's fascinated by those thighs, hairy and perfectly sculpted, the muscles playing underneath his skin and making him look like real life work of art.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" He huffs. She loves that it's her tongue in the crease of his thigh, so fucking close to his balls but not quite there that makes him lose the ability to come back with a cocky retort.

"Am I not?" She speaks, her lips just a fraction above the underside of his cock, her warm breath blowing directly on the sensitive part and she grabs two handfuls of his butt cheeks to feel them tense as he's trying to suppress the urge to thrust up. "I'm getting what I want. And you will do too…" she can afford to show a little mercy now. "Worry not."

Her own eyes shut in delight when her tongue reconnects with his hot dick and she licks all the way up, at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Mmmm… How much do I love your cock… Did I tell you before?"

Unlike many women, Alice knows to appreciate a handsome penis, she finds it quite wonderful rather than an awkward requisite. His is the pinnacle of handsome and she could just stare and admire every single vein for hours on end…

She's good at this and she knows it. His lengthy sigh is all the confirmation she needs when she lets the engorged head slip past her lips and her saliva dribbles down, bathing him with her tongue. _Such a tasty beauty. _It's such an empowering feeling to have the most mighty part of him that is also the most vulnerable all for her, to explore all that she wants, to please and tease… It's in her hands now. And mouth, Alice delights, very gently scraping her teeth up his length and hearing him hiss, but not in pain. This isn't the time to finish this yet, hardly.

"Quite an impressive package you have here," she mumbles into the tense patch of skin where his shaft connects to his scrotum and then turns her attention to his stomach, slowly snaking her body back up his form.

"But you already know that, don't you." He doesn't seem to have any qualms for returning her hungry kiss, his desire obvious now and yet still controlled, just like the other times when they fucked.

"I'll tell you if you want to know…" he baits when her tongue traces the colorful pattern on the inside of his elbow. The perfect place for a tattoo that just begs to be licked, Alice observes, sensitive. _That's lame_, she stiffles a giggle. Means he's quite desperate.

"If I let your arm down, yes? Nah… I like a little mystery."

"Alice…"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You know I won't budge but you're liking this faigned fight, huh?" His eyes don't give away anything except the challenge, like he's mocking her attempts to read him. She knows she's right, the twitch of his cock against her hip is beyond is control and she knows he's secretly loving to be her prey to be devoured slowly and methodically, as much as he may not want to verbalize it.

"I want to fuck you," she tells him straight in the face. "I want to take you for myself." _Like you do to me and drive you just as crazy with it._

"If you think you can handle it – "

She silences him with a kiss as aggressive as she can muster up, shoving her tongue down against his, biting and sucking until her own head is spinning. God, she could easily lose herself in just his mouth, wet and and all hers now.

"Suck!" She pushes her breast into his face and orders more than demands, in the manner learnt from and adored in him and he does, making her arch her body atop of his before, without a warning, his teeth clamp on her nipple, entirely too hard.

"Son of a bitch!"

He's actually… grinning at her, the bastard!

"It's not like you've been playing fair, chica."

The sudden shoot of adrenaline through her system revs up her determination and passion all the more, tinted by anger, her breaths coming hard and quick when she anchors his arms to the bed and clamps her thighs at his sides.

"You…! Are going to pay now!"

Maybe this is the reaction he wanted all along, the smirk is back and Alice realizes that she is the one quickly losing the grip on her control now, but that's okay, let him think she does as she furiously attacks his inner arm, leaving bite marks and bruises. This isn't yet how she's making him pay at all so when she goes up for air, she's grinning too.

Of course she wants to fuck him, ride him hard and good but he's made the decision for her now to torment him into begging, into disgraceful oblivion as her mouth settles to work on his erection with determination, pull and suck at the hot flesh until, against his will or defiance, his blood is pulsing in those veins and he makes a low throaty sound that tells her his need to come is starting to take over, so she stops, tugging at his scrotum to hold him off.

It's not like he didn't expect that, not when she lowered her face back to his groin, baring her teeth in a mock threat.

"Feels good?" Alice asks in her best innocent voice.

"Fuck you!"

"Aw, be good, what did I tell you?"

He does feel good to her, the muscular thighs flexing under her touch, the seeping precum rich in his unique manly taste... Experimentally, Alice slides one finger lower, pressing at the tight skin of his butt hole.

"And this?" Oh, it feels good to play _him_. To let him know exactly that it's entirely by her rules they are playing here and that it's not going to end very soon.

He goes rigid for a millisecond, before she twirls her tongue around the ridge of his head and suckles off the clear liquid. Admittedly, she doesn't want to _violate_ him and would back off if he told her to, but… he doesn't. He really is as dirty a slut as she'd anticipated.

Holding his very hard dick in place like a luxuriant ice-cream cone, she goes back to sucking on it, rhythmically, watching his stomach tense and flex, bringing him oh, so close to the brink while her finger rubs circles over his anus... She's never done that before and except for theory, doesn't really know what she's doing but the rush of touching him right there feels like fever.

"Stick it up!" He barks out suddenly, nearly out of breath.

Releasing his cock with a pop, Alice curls her lips against the impossibly flushed head in a sweet smile even as an inner voice is screaming at her to do anything and everything he wants. She grips the shaft at the base tight and holds. Let him feel what she felt and ultimately… experience the same powerful explosion.

"_I_ decide when you come," she throws his own words back at him. "Give in, stud. And enjoy yourself!"

"You are mine now… To do with as I please…" she reminds him as much as to herself, loving the sound of these words. Just in case the silky confines and her hot wet tongue on him aren't enough for the notion to sink in. She wants him to accept the pleasure of being the object of lust, the bliss found in surrender, in following her rules.

"Alice…" That's good, yes, his tone definitely more plaintive than that of a warning when she pulls away from him seeing his eyes squeeze shut and his jaw slacken.

"Alice, what?"

"It's fucking torture…!"

"Yes, I know," she whispers. "Sweet torture. And no, wrong answer."

She wants him to come almost as much as he needs that, greedy for the visuals of every little detail seen from up close before she licks him clean, but that will hopefully be saved for later. The ache between her legs has been ignored for far too long – and she wants to feed him some more of very nice visuals too… She straddles him casually, her hand diving in to fondle the dripping flesh and then smear the juices across his rock hard erection and down his tightened balls.

"Please – " he mutters, the touch too brief for what he desperately craves at this point.

"Beautiful," Alice breathes, mesmerized by this strong, charismatic man reduced to one primal desire, past the care of clinging to false dignity.

"Oh God…" he breathes when she places a condom carefully between her teeth and rolls it halfway down his cock, her shaky fingers completing the job.

"You know I meant it when I said I want to fuck you. Do you want me to?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me."

"Fuck me, Alice – "

"_Please_," she teases, loving the word on his lips when he complies and gives in to her.

_Ohh_, she missed him. Missed that stretching and pushing of hard flesh inside her body, like he hasn't been there just hours ago. His hips buck underneath her and she holds him still, doesn't let him move, flexing her inner muscles around him, reaching behind to squeeze his balls. This is going to be on her terms.

"This... is what it feels like... to be me," she breathes, and smirks. What it feels like to be kept on the edge with the build up making it feel like she'd burst from lust and pleasure and then pass out when the culmination hits.

He's all but panting when she starts to rock against him, slow, languid movements that don't match her need to take him in hard and deep and rough but do prolong his torment and there's nothing like watching his strong arms strain and tug at the ropes convulsively, his chest raising and falling rapidly with sharp, frantic breathes. His heart is racing under her palm and she misses _his_ hands on her breasts when she kneads them but this is too good to stop now, with the suppliant look in his eyes. He has no way of knowing if it's just another trick on the repertoire or if she'd let him finish. For once, he can not predict her next move and it adds to her rush.

The angle is less than perfect but she can grind herself into him, sliding up and down his cock that fills her up to the maximum, her body swallowing him greedily and gripping hard in the first spasms as she nears the orgasm that she hasn't even expected. It must be the haste, the uncertainty if he's going to last any that accelerates it without speeding her up –

"Look at me, look me in the eye – " she urges his squeezed eyelids open, hovering over him, not quite able to reach his mouth for the kiss she wants, not that he would be able to respond behind huffing into her mouth like he is right now.

There's nothing but raw sexual heat in his impossibly dilated pupils, and need, so much need that when the tension in her body coils and snaps with a loud, mewling moan torn from her throat, when her vision gets blurred and her mind blocks out everything but the intense pleasure flowing through her insides, when she catches the shadow of a satisfied smirk playing on his lips and finally stills to separate their bodies, she's getting a wonderful surprise that revs her up again in seconds…

"God, Alice, _no_…! For fuck's sake! Why are you doing this to me!"

He's still hard as ever and the panicked half-pleading and half-mad tone is back. That's perfect for what she wants to do, she grins triumphantly at him.

"That was good, you've been a good boy," she tells him, stretching languidly and adjusting her position to bring her mouth level with his crotch. _And good boys get rewarded_.

It only takes a few strokes and one hard suck for his body to start q_uivering_ uncontrollably now that he's desperate for a release and this time she doesn't try to hold his jerking hips down, she lets his cock hit her palate and lets the impressive load fill her mouth delighting in the sounds he's making, more like roaring that groaning. Curious to see if she can push him any further, she does what he requested before and her wandering finger finds its way to his butt hole, slipping down the impossible heat of the inside of his body and pressing… Oh yes, he's past articulating words now, a single syllable that probably was meant to be simple _fuck!_ dissolves into a low growl and she indulges in watching now as one more thick spurt seeps out of the little slot to run down his pulsing, glistening shaft.

"Mmmm…" Alice delights, letting his come dribble down his cock so that she can lick it off like she would a melting ice cream cone. Technically, the taste reminds her of dirty sea water but technicalities aren't what make sex hot, especially with this man and Alice decides she has never savored a more exquisite flavor.

"You've enjoyed that quite a bit, I can tell," she teases, her tongue scooping the droplets from the trail of coarse hair on his stomach that moves up and down as he's trying to get his breath back under control.

"Didn't you?" She shifts up to free his hands, slowly undoing the knots and tingling his reddened wrists, watching his face, eyes shut and mouth open, seemingly still not back to reality --

"Ouch!"

She's the one crying out when just like that, without any forewarning whatsoever, he springs back into action and to full control, pinning her to the bed face first and his hand lands on her buttock hard with a loud smacking sound. It's not even really painful, just surprising. Maybe even dismaying.

"You didn't really think you were going to get away with this, missy, huh?" His breath is hot against the back of her neck and her hair has spilled all over her face, limiting her vision. She can tell he's smirking, even though his voice drips with intensity and relentlessness. "Time to pay back."

No, she didn't. If she's honest, Alice anticipated the payback as much as she loved exercising the power imposed over his bound body, subconsciously aware that it would be worth it. She just didn't expect… this.

She can feel his hand caress her bare bottom lightly before he smacks it again, full force, making her shriek in slight pain that's surprisingly arousing.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get enough of that pretty round ass, babe..." He's soothing the stinging flesh with a squeeze, tracing the contour where it curves into the back of her thigh. "It can take some action, doesn't it."

What, is he planning to fuck her there again? Just like that? She tenses a little, not quite prepared for it but not really averse to the idea either… It was _something_, she's got to admit that much, he made the reality surpass her fantasies.

"What do you want to do?" She mumbles but doesn't try to wriggle out of the hold he has on her. Straddling her thighs with one of her arms twisted back and held against her back while her other hand grabs a handful of sheets, involuntarily. God, she's back on the plateau of arousal in seconds, the control she relished so much extorted from her and thrown back in her face. _Mhmm, yes,_ it belongs with him.

"Naughty doesn't even cover what you've been like, Alice…" He makes himself comfortable over her body, she can feel the heat radiating from his recently satisfied groin into the apex of her thighs. "And naughty girls…" another smack, "deserve to be…" he releases her arm as if waiting for her to spring back to action, fight him. She doesn't, not even caring about the sigh coming out more like a moan. _Punished?_ She can feel him chuckle rather than hear it.

"Rewarded."

"Aagh!"

Contrary to his reassurance, the smack that comes next is an actually painful one but only for a millisecond, before she feels him shift and press his lips along with his scruffy chin into the offending spot.

"Willing to pay, are you, babe." He reads her too well.

Alice has never been spanked before and the idea seemed more hilarious to her than a turn on, but she's not sure what's the main force driving him now, is it anger, is it spite, is it just mischief? The puzzle excites her, along with the swapping between gentleness and unapologetic, dominant manner. She can feel the silk being wrapped around her wrists and then her other arm being pulled back -

"Fuck!"

The ringing of his phone breaks through her cries, forcing him to let go of her, as abruptly as he attacked her.

She crawls up as in slow motion, at awe with how much the stinging of her flesh makes her all hot and wet for him. The tone of his voice switches too all-business dry politeness as he's telling someone he'd be "there" in fifteen minutes, apologizes for being late, his broad, naked back to her. As if nothing happened and acting like she's not even there, he disappears in the bathroom and she can hear the shower running while the erotic haze is still consumming her mind. She would never know how he can snap into to the professional mode so quickly and smoothly, just like he did from enjoying his temporary surrender – _because she knows that he did_ – to recovering his trademark control and natural dominance.

Or maybe not so. The sulkiness is written all across his face when he reemerges stark naked and with droplets of water sparkling on his hair, any hair on his body. His eyes travel up and down her form, sprawled on the bed and tangled in the sheet that still bears his distinctive scent.

"I'm nowhere near done with you, Alice."

"A threat or a promise?" She chuckles, thinking back to their night swim, how she asked him that and how with him, one overlaps with the other. God, he's beautiful when he stands there in the morning sunshine, being moody because he can't have his favorite plaything _right-fucking-now_. He comes up to her, pulling the sheet that has bundled up between her legs.

"There will be no getting yourself off when I'm gone now." The squinting at her and the drawl of the words… She can practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Do you need to be anywhere today?" His fingertip traces up her calf as gently as his eyes are dark and focused, trained on her, following his touch.

"It's _Sunday_."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"What?!" She snorts, confused.

"Do you need to pee?" His patience is wearing thin but she can tell he's determined to go through with whatever he just came up with. "Go, now, you can thank me later," he ushers her out of the bed, ignoring her negation.

_What the hell…?_ Is this about another kink she's not discovered yet, Alice wonders as she does humor him only to find herself thrown completely at the sight of him back in the room, holding out a half-peeled banana to her.

"Go ahead, eat that. Are you thirsty?" He hands her a glass of water.

"What the hell is this all about?! Are you my nanny now?"

"You will thank me later."

"I can take excellent care of myself, thank you!" She snaps, annoyed more than amused by his particular but strange care of her. "I'll go down to the restaurant!" If he's not joining her, she's perfectly fine on her own, like she's been before. It's not like they are dating, she thinks, chewing on a bit of the fruit and taking a sip of water just because they are practically shoved up her mouth.

"That's the thing, babe…" he puts her… _breakfas_t away, standing as close to her as he can without touching her and she can feel the warmth radiating from his body. "You won't be going anywhere."

And suddenly, she's back on the bed, thrown, or carried, who cares, with the full weight of his body pressing her into the mattress. She doesn't even register her arms being held above her head, overcome by the unexpected sudden pleasure of his hard, hairy self rubbing against her everywhere at once, not until she feels them being tied together.

It's one of her favorite fantasies coming to life, as much as she loved doing the same to him. Her system gets flooded by hormones immediately and the moan comes out shamelessly, not like it makes any sense to hide her responses and desires from him. So it takes her a moment to realize that he's up, throwing a thin layer of fine cotton satin over her feverish body. _What...?!_ He's putting on a hotel bathrobe and Alice's mind is spinning with the confusion: one moment she has him tied up, the other he's spanking her, then he's feeding her and getting ready to... watch her torment? Make her beg? Leave her tied up to the bed for the maids to find?! Where has she miscalculated the trust she put in the man?

"I have a publicity meeting. I'll be back in half an hour. You stay put," he informs, the cocksure, self-satisfied smirk making his face _glow_.

"What?! You're not leaving me like that!!" The knots prove to be just as secure as her own when she tugs angrily on them, his earlier frustrated agitation coming back at her in the ruthless twist.

"Oh yes," he rubs his unshaven chin. It's his turn to smile at her sweetly. "And you take the time to… examine your conscience."

When he does return, after what feels like much longer than thirty minutes, wearing the most mismatched outfit he's ever seen on him, her resolution to snap at him and tell him exactly how much she's _not_ enjoyed being trapped in the hotel bed with her arms going numb naturally rewrites itself into a plan to play the one card against him that luck throws her way.

"Missed me?" He leans against the doorframe lazily, arms crossing at his chest and lips smirking. _So sure of himself._

"Did you let yourself be photographed wearing _that_?"

He shots her a quizzical look right before a brief glance in the mirror. Clueless, poor thing, blessed with physique that can pull off a bin liner but not with color coordination skills.

"Where did you get the tie, reception desk stash of lost property?" She grins, enjoying his confusion now that his hand smoothes down the offensive garment.

"How…?"

"How did I know? Aw. Look at you. Not able to distinguish the warm and cool shades of the same color, are you." The alarm on his face is priceless, right before he yanks the ugly tie off.

"Like you care," he bites out, frowning, the dark circles under his eyes telling of the shortage of sleep and determined frustration taking the better of him. "You won't be so smug in a minute Alice, and you know it," he… _promises_, sliding off the ill-fitting navy jacket, striding down to the bed where she's been waiting idly, bound and apparently vulnerable to his playtime ideas.

She knows she will be, in the best possible way.


End file.
